Temple Guardian Anhuur
Temple Guardian Anhuur will be a boss of the Halls of Origination in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Tactics summary * Normal: Move out of Burning Light target area. If you get Divine Reckoning, move away from other players. When Shield of Light activates at 2/3 and 1/3, two DPS should jump down, one to either side, to hit the switches, then run back up the right-hand stairs (facing Anhuur from the entrance) to rejoin the fight. * Heroic: Everyone should jump down to the left when Shield of Light activates, as the switches now take 10 seconds. Tank tanks the snakes while one DPS activates the first switch and the others burn down snakes. Then all run to the other side, repeat, and then go back up the stairs to re-engage Anhuur. Abilities * * ** *** * ** *Pit Vipers ** Strategy Healer and any ranged need to spread out to avoid Divine Reckoning hitting more than one target. Everyone needs to watch for Searing Light and move if targeted. Tank needs to move him out of patches of Burning Light. About every minute, he gains Shield of Light, becomes immune to all attacks, and begins to channel Reverberating Hymn (AOE). Two players must jump down into the pit and hit a switch on the left and right to disable Shield of Light. Then, someone must interrupt Reverberating Hymn. The two players down in the pit will aggro Pit Vipers, and will bring them up to the boss when running back. These need to be AoE'd down. If the 2 players are non-plate wearers, the healer may need to heal them through the vipers, or the tank may need to hit a few with a ranged spell/taunt to bring them up. HEROIC: *The two switches are now a ten second cast to use, snakes ( ~60k HP ) spawn every few seconds which interrupt the use. One strategy: *Have the two players drop down each side, one to aggro all the snakes (any AoE spell will do), one to pull the switches. *One player remains up top to interrupt the boss when the shield drops, otherwise the boss is left channelling a heavy AoE damage spell. *Run back up quickly, tank (if he wasn't left up top) picks up the snakes and boss, move back into position and resume. Other strategy: *Tank drops down one side with 2 dps, runs round the pillar to pick up all the vipers, and runs back up to healer, ready to interrupt the boss. *2 dps hit the switches and follow on, aoe'ing vipers when they get back. With this strategy, the tank will likely need some sort of HoT unless he dropped down on full health, paladins can self heal on the run however, but a HoT is always a good thing. Those with a ranged AoE can stay up and AoE from the platform, just be ready to take the adds as they come upstairs. You can improvise how to accomplish this task in many ways, (two alternatives are outlined above) but what you need is one to take the aggro though an AoE skill and one to flip the switch as soon as possible to not let the Anhuur's debuff stack too high. Letting the healer stay on the platform, with melee or tanks droping down to take aggro or fliping the switch. It's a fairly simple fight which shouldn't stop a group for long as soon as the mechanic is understood. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Activating Defense Beacons * ;Death * Loot Achievements Videos Patch changes External links Category:Bosses Category:Halls of Origination mobs